


Honey Hopeful

by Bunbrigade (BunBrigade)



Series: The Simple Life [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lots of background pairings to fill out the world, M/M, Multi, Native American/First Nations Heritage, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Sad pasts finding happy futures, Slow Build, Slow Burn, mentions of past suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBrigade/pseuds/Bunbrigade
Summary: Life has a habit of seeming so much simpler than it is, no matter where you go. A slow burn love story of two lost souls hoping against hope for a safe place in the world.





	1. Rehab

The drive to K relaxation and rehabilitation in Kyoto was uneventful and seemingly unending. It was a mild day, filled with overly polite conversation. The kind of day that was just empty enough to let one’s anxieties swallow them whole as the scenery passed by unburdened. Hanzo despised these kinds of days, feeling so off-kilter from the rest of the world. 

With his eyes closed, he took several deep breaths and released them heavily, hoping for the butterflies in his stomach to escape. To keep himself from fidgeting, he once again opened the leather case on his lap, skimming over each page inside and triple checking that all the necessary paperwork was in order. He knew it was - that his mother had placed them all inside before the ink had even dried. The truth was that there was nothing more Hanzo could do, and having to wait was killing him. Months of planning, and months more of spending every waking hour being the dutiful, trustworthy son and successor to his father, all for this one day. He had done all he could to prepare. Now to pray that the universe wouldn’t fuck it all up.

 

With nothing else to distract him throughout the ride, his mind was pulled to the last time he had seen his little brother. Genji had laid there, bandaged and so pale. He had looked utterly frail, like a sparrow that hadn’t quite seen the glass window in time. Coming back to the present, he shook his head, focusing on going over the papers one more time. It was better than being left with his own mind. 

"Hina, alert me fifteen minutes out from our destination." Hanzo clipped the command. He would just have to attempt to block out the world, and himself, until they arrived. 

\---------------------

"Master Shimada, shall I follow to escort?"

"No that won't be necessary. The staff will provide any needed assistance." 

"Very well- Sir, I shall pull the car around."

Hanzo hummed his acknowledgment as he watched the wrought iron gates mechanically lurch open to reveal sprawling flower beds in full bloom. Several large water features broke up the flora, along with a stone driveway that wound through it all. How over the top did the first 15 yards really need to be? As if it made anyone forget where they'd arrived. 

Hanzo took one more moment to steel himself as Hina pulled open his door. He got out and strode up the shallow marble steps, not slowing his pace as the doormen rushed to open both of the inner and outer double doors. The building opened up into a massive entryway with vaulted ceilings, while full-length windows made up the majority of the walls overlooking the nearby coast. It was surely breathtaking for those unaccustomed to being smothered in lavish surroundings. Hanzo resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he strode up to the front desk and pointedly looked down his nose at the man seated before him. 

"Shimada Hanzo."

"Yes, ah, Shi-Shimada-sama thank you for visiting our care facility. We hope everything is to your standards, sir!" The nurse flinched under Hanzo's withering stare, "Would you like to tour the grounds or-or after such a long drive perhaps sample our fine dining options?"

Irritation buzzed up his spine as the nurse threw out distractions, "No I am quite fine, I need only speak with Dr. Takehiko today."

"Right, of course, Shimada-sama, I shall take you back. You are, of course, expected." 

He watched the man struggle with the keys on his belt, unlocking the thick reinforced glass door beside him, then bowing for Hanzo to enter first. Several identical hallways, with many identical doors passed by in a blur of soft pastels and crisp white trim. Just as Hanzo was starting to grow uneasy, the nurse came to a full stop in a hallway with only one door per side and began to knock in a happy tune.

Hanzo strode forward into the cheery office, where the beachside scenery and full-length windows were back on display. He stopped just short of the desk and bowed before the startled doctor. 

"Shimada Hanzo. I assume you know why I am here, doctor."

"Ah, yes, Shimada-sama. How was the drive, not too long I hope?" To her credit the doctor recovered quickly, waving off the nervous nurse still struggling in the doorway. 

"It was as expected."

"Right, well...what can I do for you today, Shimada-sama?" She lilted.

Hanzo settled into one of the minimalistic chairs facing the doctor, slid the leather case onto the desk and opened it in one fluid motion. The perfectly stacked paperwork was set before her, and Hanzo closed the now empty case. He leaned back, shoulders set and chin slightly up, as Dr. Takehiko flipped through the papers silently. 

"This...Shimada-sama, if I may speak on the decision, this is rather short notice for a patient to-" 

"Genji is to be released into the care of the Shimada family today." He said.

"Of course, Shimada-sama, it is only that-"

"Today, doctor Takehiko." Hanzo stood, gathering his now empty case and turning for the door. 

"Please, forgive me Shimada Hanzo, but I must say something in the case of your brother. He...he may benefit from family care, perhaps more so than further staying here, but I have almost nothing to go on. He does not speak of himself...." she bit at her lip, clearly warring within herself whether to continue and risk her tongue.

Hanzo turned to face her but said nothing. He dared the doctor to continue; if it was a truth that needed sharing then he would have to listen even as blood pounded in his ears.

"He... ah, forgive me, but he is useless without a schedule to guide him still. And he must not be overburdened too soon. Some days are fine, but others...." the doctor seemed lost. She searched Hanzo’s eyes, for what, he was not certain of.

"...Your hard work will not be overlooked by the Shimada family." 

He broke the tense eye contact and took his leave. Picking up speed once outside of the doctor’s office, Hanzo navigated the maze of hallways with ease and found himself at the car in no time. Hina was already loading a single black suitcase into the trunk. He halted her and instructed the luggage be placed in the middle of the back seat before he slid in beside it. He busied himself picking non-existent dirt from his traditional garb, hating that his mother had insisted upon the show of old money and rooted power. It made the mild day seem stifling under so many layers. He focused in on the golden design etched into his sleeves, tracing the pattern and picking at it.

He heard people just outside the car, and felt the jostle of someone sitting down across from him, but couldn't bear to look up and face him yet. His heart felt close to exploding, his blood so loud he missed the car starting up. Hanzo tried to swallow, throat suddenly a desert, and as they passed the mechanical iron gate he raised his eyes. His brother was real again and sitting right beside him.

"Hello, brother."

______________________________________________________________________

 

There was a strange pleasure that came from stepping a little too hard on the floating bridges that led from building to building. Ripples spread in chaotic patterns, disrupting the calm moat that replaced any vegetation in this section of the facility. Genji had finished his morning meditation and his mid-morning Qigong training as per his chart but was in no mood to head towards the Reiki session starting in 5 minutes. There was only so much ‘heightening one’s connection with the divine’ that Genji could handle. He had run out of patience months ago and found more stubbornness than he ever thought possible within. Really he should be quite proud of himself. 

Genji slammed down on the last board before leaping to the solid tatami covered flooring, where he relished the water slopping up over the edges. 

Determined to skip the session, he headed to the pools overlooking the sheer cliff face that dropped off into the ocean. He would soak and ‘rid his body of toxins trapped between his organs to reduce the inflammation’... that is if anyone were to ask. But as soon as Genji dropped to a nearby thickly cushioned lounge chair, two workers slid out from the nearest open shoji doors. Their gaze swept over the walled-in yard and settled on him. The two were clearly not Wellness Emersion Specialists but wore the simple security uniform of a white polo and khaki bottoms. He wasn’t even late yet, what did they want with him? 

He was offered little explanation as the guards simply held eye contact, bowed, and headed off towards the suites, clearly expecting him to follow. Genji had long since learned being a problem patient simply meant a tighter packed schedule of bodywork sessions to reduce his Qi imbalances. He was sure he would kill for an hour of mindless television, but for now he simply followed along at his own pace, growing more agitated as they walked directly into his suite. They’d touched his shit, he just knew it.

Not only had they touched his shit, all of his belongings had vanished from the posh sprawling room. Not that he had been allowed much from Shimada Estate anyway. Plus he was clean of contraband! They wouldn’t usually do this kinda shit for no reason.

“Excuse me, hello, where are all my clothes?! My things?!” Genji rounded the bed, stomping up to the two silent workers. “Don’t ignore me! Am I moving rooms again already?!”

The taller of the two bowed low, “Forgive the sudden intrusion Shimada-san, but you are to follow us to your vehicle.” 

“V-vehicle? I’m moving facilities? Did my family order… ugh, that is a stupid question. And I‘m guessing you are not allowed to tell me anything more?” Genji sighed, scuffing his house slippers on the carpet. 

The silence of the two workers was an irritating confirmation. “Lead on then, I want to get this over with.” he threw his arms up in defeat. 

 

As they rounded the last set of double doors, stepping out onto the loose gravel driveway, Genji wasn’t surprised to find a black luxury sedan with windows too tinted to see more than the vague shape of a driver inside. As he approached the driver hopped out to bow deeply while throwing open the back door. They had a vaguely familiar face, and then it hit Genji.

“Hina? Is that you?” 

“Greetings, young master Shimada Genji, you are looking healthy.” she spoke cordially, with a friendly lilt to her voice. Hina had been a long time driver for the Shimada children, and Genji had always enjoyed her pleasant chatter. Seeing a familiar face sent a rush of excitement through him that he hadn’t felt in so long that he didn’t care to remember.

He curtsied in return, smirking wide as his body enjoyed the extroversion rush. 

It died quickly though, as he spotted who was waiting for him in the back seat. After all this time, Hanzo had never so much as written and now he would simply pull Genji out unannounced to move him to some new unknown cage. He felt a snarl pulling at his face, but took a second to soothe himself before flopping into the car as casually as he could force. Hanzo sits as prim as a doll set out for decoration, eyes demurely fixed forward on his own folded hands. There seems to be a minimum of five heavy draped layers to his ceremonial garb despite the rather warm day: mother had obviously sent him. Her perfect son, born a future ruler and always having fit into his role. Genji wanted to pity him, if for no other reason than to brag of his own small internal freedoms to himself. But Genji couldn’t muster enough sympathy for the man; his thoughts were drawn to their last conversation together. He had had nothing but time to think on it. 

“Hello, _Brother._ ” Genji sneered.

For all the vitriol he packed into the two words, he was met with only silence. Genji knew he should direct his anger towards the board filled with uncaring clan members, not at his puppet of a brother. They’d driven his father to an early grave and hammered the spikes in between the rest of them. Hanzo had smiled at him with nothing but fondness many years ago, their youth together had been untainted by outside evils. 

He turned to Hina for conversation, but after several light-hearted attempts falling flat, Genji was left miffed and in a foul mood. Her responses were clipped, the dutiful driver seemed distracted from even the road, and she was almost twitchy, even. Of course, this was to be his life from now on. How he had not figured that out in his multitudinous hours of meditation, he wasn’t sure. Even the servants would find him disgraceful to look at, his failure would be fresh in everyone’s minds. Although, the shame was not in trying to end it all but in the failure of a messy situation only being made messier. One of his Wellness coaches, a European if he remembered correctly, said it was a cultural thing, and that it’s seen as a perfectly reasonable and justified solution to difficult situations that burdened one’s family. Things like being a failure, a degenerate, or an addict to some illegal thing was plenty enough of a cause to snuff out a life; Genji had been a triple combo in that regard. 

He fell back into silence, hating the clan, his brother’s composed coldness, and being stuck here. Genji supposed he should have left when he was younger, but there had been nowhere to go, nowhere the clan couldn't reach. And even if they didn’t seek him out, his own selfish wants for a luxurious lifestyle had stopped him from fleeing. Safe and spoiled in his gilded cage.

Suddenly the car pulled off to the side of the road, and Genji realized he has no idea how long they had been driving, nor does he recognize anything around them. There wasn’t much to recognize, considering they’d pulled off onto a dirt road, surrounded by brush, and a lush treeline just a few paces away. 

“Hanzo...what the hell?” He couldn’t keep the nervous tinge from his voice. Several horrifying scenarios played out in his mind, but he pushed them down. Would the clan really send Hanzo to end him here, in some shabby wooded ditch? Even after leaving him to sit in that facility for a year? It was crazy, but not impossible. 

Hanzo opened his mouth, just to draw in a slow breath. His eyes darted about the car nervously till he shut his mouth with a click and stepped out from the car. Hina was at his door, speaking in a hushed voice, “Please young master, follow.” 

Genji spluttered out a half-formed argument but stumbled out of the car when Hina seemed to stare into him- silently begging. She leaned in to grab his luggage before moving quickly into the trees, Hanzo hot on her heels carrying another suitcase in hand. Genji tripped on the uneven ground and cursed that he had only been allowed house slippers in the facility. He desperately wanted to laugh when he spotted Hanzo. He watched as the man high stepped through the brush, nice robes gathered up at his waist. But he is too confused to laugh and, if he’s honest, too scared. He yelled to Hina, who was outpacing both brothers easily, but only received pursed lips and pleading eyes as she shook her head. 

They came out into a clearing minutes later, shaking tangled vines from their legs and from Hanzo’s hair. A delivery truck sat parked along the tree line. Hina all but lept in, Hanzo and Genji piling in behind as two men in dark clothing shut the heavy metal doors behind them. They don’t make eye contact with Genji, and it does nothing to settle his nerves. Hina is tapping away at a small black device, it looks markedly different from the Shimada Estate standard issue blackberry. She calls out several numbers that mean nothing to Genji, but Hanzo hums along. Something about a private flight waiting on a runway, cleared for taking off. 

“We should be in the air before the car is discovered. Connecting transport in Asia has confirmed waiting status.” Hina whispers. 

As the truck rumbles back onto the roadway, Genji looked to Hanzo, utterly bewildered, and demanded, “Hanzo! What the fuck is going on?!”

The other two share conspiratorial glances til Hina gave the smallest of nods. Hanzo turned to Genji and broke into a nervous, awkward, and relieved smile, “Hello, Genji.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have more interactions between characters and be set in the current time (several months after this first chapter). If you are confused on what happened to Genj; he was abusing several substances after his fathers death and had a breakdown/attempted suicide; after medical treatment he went to several facilities, being shuffled around to different rehabilitation clinics to keep him out of the way. 
> 
> This story takes place several years after the previous in the series, Lemon Tea, in the same town. Both should be fine to read separately though. 
> 
> I adore feedback and am always tickled pink to talk to other fans- let me know how I'm doing!  
> Or if you have any concerns with the topics in this fic ->
> 
> art tumblr BunBrigadeArt  
> twitter @TheBunBrigade


	2. Cold as Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers find themselves stranded in the countryside as winter settles in around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Spoken Japanese»  
> Italics for internal thoughts

“Fuck...fuck!” He slammed the dash a few more times, a forceful prayer that the machine could be bashed into working order. «Please.»

“Ooh Aniki, begging? We truly must be fucked.” Genji rolled his eyes from within his fortress of clothing and bedding, feet on the dash to huddle up further. “...Is it really not starting?” 

The nervous tone stopped Hanzo short from snapping at the needless question. “I am turning the key, Genji. I don’t know what more I can do.”

“But we- we just got it fixed before leaving, i thought we were good to go?” 

“I thought so as well.” His brother’s frustration mirrored his own inner thoughts. They had spent a good chunk of their remaining funds to ensure the car got them across the country. He supposed they’d made it over half of the journey. Connecticut was far behind now. His stomach churned remembering the next connection for funds was close to a thousand miles west, waiting on the Californian coast. The fix had better be affordable, or he would have to get creative in the true nowhere of middle America. 

_Then again that isn’t much of a worry if we can’t get to a mechanic._ His bitter thoughts pulling his attention to the setting sun. As the weather had cooled off, they’d gotten into the habit of sleeping midday to drive through the cold nights; it was the only safe and affordable way to have the heater on through the cold night. _Think, damn it, think._

“Genji, can you look for the closest business? There could be a local mechanic still open.” He mumbled while unfolding the paper map. They’d plotted out the drive while on a free wifi almost a full week ago. Hanzo was fairly certain he knew there was nothing even remotely near them, but he was hoping to have remembered wrong. 

“I thought you said not to use data, hmm? Only when you want it, i see.” Genji sulked as the phone powered up.

“Not for your mobile games and music streaming, there’s less than a gig on there. Don’t download anything, Genji.” 

“Of course Aniki-sama! Straight to google maps, no fun allowed.” He bowed deeply, tone mocking. 

Hanzo bit his tongue, eyes flicking wildly over the map. He knew the general area they were in, but nothing was loading in properly. It had been one long stretch with no identifiable spots for hundreds of miles even when the map did load. Shit. He breathed deep, in and out, forcing himself to close the map gently. He tried the key one more time and… nothing. 

 

He shoved the car door open roughly, stepping out into the rapidly cooling air. Golden fields stretched out to the horizon in every direction. It was eerie, seemingly unnatural in its openness here. There was a dirt road about a kilometer back covered in the rare brush, a small stream running nearby. They’d parked there through the afternoon to nap relatively unseen. He was painfully aware of the last time they’d seen another car, but it was their best shot. He popped the trunk and riffled through their luggage to pull out several loud neon fabrics and stuffed them into the back window of the car, hoping they had enough reflective quality to shine in passing headlights. 

Hanzo jumped as if he’d been bitten as Genji’s feet slammed down on the hood and strolled up to the tallest point on the car. “Genji, get down!” He hissed, as if there were anyone around to hear him or care about his brother’s antics. 

“Relax, aniki. I’m looking for a…” Genji hummed, face screwed in concentration as he flung the phone in random directions. “...signal.” 

Hanzo’s stomach flipped again, as a breeze raised the hair along his arms. No signal, no cars, no heat, and nothing in walking distance. Genji might be right. They might be truly fucked. 

…

Over the next few hours the brothers took turns sitting on the roof of the car, checking for a signal or any sign of cars in the distance. They moved the car over to the side of the road, just far enough to be safe. As the sun sunk below the too-flat horizon there was no denying the chill. Both men retreated into the car, pulling on extra layers over their already thick sleeping clothes and huddling into their blankets. They switched off the phone to conserve the battery, and took turns continuing to watch for signs of life till the cold forced them back inside. 

Some lonely creature called out a haunting sound into the still night, stars stretched out over the inky black sky. Hanzo recalled that a lack of clouds meant a colder night and pulled his fleece layer tighter to him. Worries flooded his mind as he tried to mash the puzzle pieces together into a solution. His chest felt too tight, yet the cold stung his lungs as he attempted a deep breath. This wasn’t the coldest night by a long shot, and there were plenty more to come. What would they do come morning? It showed their desperation that the option of walking into the open land toward nothing was their best option. And if they managed to find someone, then the funds waiting for him on the west coast became the next issue. His breath hitched as he choked on a sob. 

Years of planning, saving, and making contacts in secret; living tight lipped in fear of being discovered, as he continued to play the dutiful son. Not to mention the months filled with travel - being smuggled in delivery trucks through Asia, stuck below deck on cargo ships or on hyper trains, and the rare risky flight from England to Brazil. Yet here they were, stuck freezing to death in the American countryside. Hanzo knew in his core this was his fault. He had miscalculated something, clearly. It was his fault they were even in this damned hemisphere. His fault Genji was curled up beside him hating every day. 

Hanzo slapped a hand across his mouth as another sob tore out of him. Blunt nails dug into his cheek and he focused on the four points, forcing his breathing to even out. 

“Hanzo,” Slender fingers pried his away, their grip loose. Genji stared him down from under the swath of blankets. “ No.” 

He sobered as best he could, blinking hard to smother the tears from his eyes. He tried to respond, to snap at Genji for not sleeping, but his jaw was shut tight. A nod was all he could manage, eyes glued to the steering wheel. He could hear genji shift, and felt himself being tugged down across the middle compartment. 

“It’ll be okay. We’ve seen worse, yeah?” 

He felt frozen, almost like the cold had seeped into his cocoon. As Genji leaned in shoulder to shoulder, Hanzo thanked whatever gods for the pity he knew he didn’t deserve, and willed himself to relax into the first familial closeness he’d had in years. They had seen worse. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

Fareeha was itching for a smoke. After the long drive up to the city and a full day hauling supplies into the trailer, they were supposed to rest overnight. She would’ve taken a nap in the truck over nothing, but mom had insisted they head back out tonight. As always there was no offered reasoning, just the firm decision to be followed or fought. Fareeha had learned when to fight and when to shut up and get to driving. It didn’t stop the irritation from crawling up her neck. She knew her mother had good reason to keep her from the nasty habit, but damn if she couldn’t stop from drumming on the wheel in agitation. 

The trailer strapped to the old truck was loaded to busting; bad weather was on the way and it didn’t hurt to have a reserve for themselves and the rest of the farm. It was something she would be glad they’d done as soon as it was over, but the early morning tomorrow would surely drag on. 

“Dear, would you like some more milk tea while it’s warm?” Her mother soothed, holding out the open thermos. “It might help with all that twitching.”

“No. Mother, its...I just want to get home.” She sighed.

“Oh you are such a dear to drive all this way for these old eyes.” 

“Tsh, you’re barely 53. But I am happy to drive.” Fareeha tried to keep the exhaustion from her voice. She was actually happy her mother hadn’t made the trip alone. Especially this late at night. 

“I’m sure you’ll be even happier to hear Jack offered to help us unload when we get home.” 

“Ha, you are right, that does make me happier.”

The empty road stretched on before her, nothing to disturb the never ending farmland that lay all around. She knew better than to give in to the yawn threatening to break her resolve. The risk of an animal darting onto the road was too high, even this late in the season. Maybe she did need more tea. Just as she thought to say as much, her mother sat up bolt right in her seat, no doubt seeing past the edge of the truck’s high beams. Fareeha slowed the truck with the unspoken command. The unease mounted as the scenery stretched on, seemingly undisturbed. 

“Fareeha-”

“I see it.” She was already pulling over, having spotted the irregularity on the roadside. A compact 4 door sedan was parked just past the road’s edge. The truck’s lights dimmed down as she threw it into park. “Should I call it in?”

“Hm, that might be wise. But we should check if they need a hand, don’t you think?” Her mother’s sharp eyes crinkled at the corners, smile confirming the futility in arguing. 

Still this seemed reckless, even for her mother. Fareeha’s hand went to the pistol nestled near her leg. “I dunno mom, they’re a ways out here.” 

“Well good thing I do know.” 

Fareeha jumped as the car began to ding, signaling the passenger door opening. 

“Really now, close the door! I’ll go check it out.” She scoffed, grabbing the pistol and tossing her phone to her mother. “You try for the station, doubt it’ll connect out here though.” 

“Oh, daughter of the year. Be careful now.” Her mother didn’t sound worried in the slightest, almost teasing. 

The night was bitingly cold, her breath coming out in a thick cloud before her. Fareeha paused to zip her jacket fully before she pressed the pistol into her hip holster and grabbed a mag-lite from under the driver seat. The grass crunched beneath her boots, thoroughly frosted over. With one last steadying breath she turned to the car, windows dark. There were clothes shoved into the back window, and as she got closer it looked like the front seats were piled with blankets and clothes as well. Possibly abandoned. As the flashlight passed over the blankets she glimpsed a tuft of black hair, matted into a messy bun. 

She tapped the glass with the side of the light, hoping the inhabitants were sober and none too trigger happy, and called out, “Hello folks! Having car troubles?”

Her hopes were cut short as the driver clearly snapped awake and reached below the seat. Her own hand landed on the piece at her hip, light trained on the startled soul. 

“Hold on now, just offering a hand.” She barked out, using the strongest voice she could muster. The sleepy haze had gone, replaced by ice in her veins. The driver blinked owlishly out at her for a few moments, empty hands slowly rising into view. Fareeha, taking pity on the sleepy figure, lowered her light from their eyes. “Are you alright in there?”

No answer came, though they seemed to be stumbling for one. Their eyes darting back and forth from her to the door. She nodded, letting them know to open the door. 

“Your car is nearly in the road. If you’re resting your eyes you might find a better spot.” She jerked her head down the road vaguely. 

“We, ah, it’s nothing really-” They started to respond, voice husky from sleep, as the second bundle had begun to rustle. Another face pokes out from the blankets, blearily sizing up Fareeha before shouting out.

“Oh, Oi! Ack!” They flail in the blankets, clearing sleep from their throat. “Hey, hi, don’t mind my rude brother now, we are super lost and super broke down out here!” The younger man waved wildly. 

At the man’s pleading she softens, hand drifting away from the pistol. “That makes sense, I wondered why anyone would be parked out in this chill.” She eyes the two groggy figures, considering them. Their accents were noticeable and they didn’t seem like locals from their dress, though that was not too strong a case considering the mass of fabrics covering most of them. “Hm well, if you promise to behave we’ll give you a ride to the nearest town. You’re a ways out here.”

The driver appeared nervous, looking her over as well, before staring at his brother who was nodding vigorously. 

“When I say a ways out here...I mean way a ways out here, sir.” After a moment this has both men moving, grabbing up their blankets around themselves like robes. “I’d lock up and grab anything you’d hate to lose. Just to be safe.” She shrugged, heading back to the truck. Things would have to be moved around to make room, her mind already busy trying to figure the space the two would need in the cab. 

By the time the two men gather themselves up, there’s just enough room for them to scrunch into the cab. Her mother eyes the two pale faces, lips near blue and chapped, and cranks up the heater. Fareeha thinks to fish out two water bottles from the trailer, tossing them back into the tangled mess of blankets on their passenger’s laps. The elder Amari was soon pressing the milk tea thermos into frozen hands, and fussing over the two. Both figures seemed to melt under the combined warmth of the truck and her mother’s doating. 

As they pull back onto the road Fareeha tunes out most of the chatter from the younger brother, but catches that they were traveling coast to coast when they had the misfortune to break down here early this evening. Fareeha watches as her mother patiently nods along to the boys tale and thinks back to her insistence that they travel back tonight. She decides to store it away as another odd instance of ‘motherly insight’. The older brother barely seems to be holding out from drifting back to sleep.

“Oh ma'am you are a gift sent to us from above!” The more animated brother croons. “A blessing!”

“Oh now, aren’t you just a spitfire, even after almost losing your toes.” Her mother titters, waving off the gratitude. 

“How could I not be? Alive, warm, and in the presence of such lovely ladies too!” He crowed. 

“Oh stop, stop. You little charmer.” Ana sniffed. “You remind me of a young man back home, always such a flirt. Flattery will get you nowhere here I’m afraid - too used to it.” 

“Ahh I have a rival, it would seem. Brother, do you hear that?” There was rustling in the back cab as the older of the two was pestered awake.

“I hear you, Genji. As always.”He grumbled, and Fareeha suppressed a snort. “We are so thankful for your generosity. We will unburden you both as soon as possible, thank you.”

“Oh both of you now, hush. Drink up and enjoy the warmth, there is plenty to share.” Miss Amari chastised them into silence. Fareeha was glad for the quiet, focusing on the dark road again. The cab rested in relative quiet for the remaining duration of the ride home, till they turned onto their own bumpy dirt driveway. It was a long drive out to the actual house, but thankfully Jack’s F-150 was parked out front as promised. Her body ached from sitting in one position so long: a good stretch sounded amazing. 

As the group tumbled from the car, she heard her mother arguing with the two men, insisting they stay the night and catch a ride in the morning to the mechanic. They had an empty bed, and the shops wouldn’t be open till almost midday as it was. The eldest of the two bowed deeply, and it was a wonder he didn’t topple over with all of the blankets piled up onto his shoulders. Fareeha couldn’t help but smirk as her mother waved him back and pushed the two bundles towards the house. 

“Now, let's tackle this mountain so we can crash and burn for the night.” Jack clapped her on the back with a tired chuckle.

______________________________________________________________________

 

Hanzo struggled to follow Genji’s and Miss Amari’s repartee through the haze of his exhaustion. Just keeping his blanket and suitcase off the ground took up much of his concentration. They wandered through a dimly lit kitchen, up a carpeted staircase, and a few paces down the hallway to stop at two doors.The woman shuffled towards the rightmost door, opening it and ushering them inside.

“Here we are, sleepyheads. This is the only open bed in the house I’m afraid. It is a queen, lucky for you two.” she patted the plush quilt folded at the foot of the bed. “Just across the way is the bathroom, and Fareeha and I’s bedrooms are down the hall.”

Hanzo peered back into the dark hallway. Past the staircase they’d climbed there were two other doors. He nodded in understanding and felt himself sway. 

“Got it!” Genji chirped, carelessly dropping his bag on the bed. 

“Hmm, I’ll grab some fresh towels and let you get settled.” 

With that, she slipped back into the hall. The room had a chill to it, lacking any recent use, and the bedding seemed entirely undisturbed. Yet the reach-in closet was filled with dark masculine clothing, and the desk in the corner was littered with paperwork as well as several picture frames. Genji set to work digging through his bag, flinging clothes like it was his goal to coat the room. Hanzo grimaced at his reflection in a small wall mirror. Dark rings below his eyes and hair to rival a lion’s mane accompanied his shamefully uneven facial hair. 

He had just finished pulling out his assorted discount toiletries and a fresh set of clothes when the faintest knock came from the door. Miss Amari shouldered it open fully, hands cupping three steaming mismatched mugs. Genji reached for two of the mugs,staring at the ceramic designs before choosing the brighter of the two.

“Thank you, you did not need to trouble yourself further.” Hanzo bowed slightly, feeling the burden of being so pitied as he took the mug. “Please, you have done plenty.”

“Pah, I wanted a cup and there was enough left for you two. Tell yourself that if you must.” She shrugged. 

“I...I was just headed to the washroom. Thank you, again.” Hanzo muttered.

“Sure, sure, I left the towels on the counter. I am certainly ready for bedtime myself. Rest easy and as long as you must.” She seemed to take in the dark bags below their eyes before disappearing down the hall for the night.

Hanzo ducked across the hall, doing his best to avoid any creaking boards. The small washroom was a marvel compared to 24 hour gym rooms, or gas station rest stops. There were several ceramic swans displayed by the sink and one whose back was filled with potpourri sat upon the toilet tank. There was similar wainscoting here as there had been in the hall, white against the blue flowered wallpaper. A simple standing shower, toilet and single sink set into a white countertop were enough to fill the cozy space. He washed his face, brushed his teeth and marveled the large mirror while shaving. Hanzo changed quickly before letting Genji have his turn to wash up. 

He settled down onto the soft pillow top and was surprised at the quality in the mattress, though it left his heart yearning for his own tatami bed at home, just like all the western beds had before it. Before he dozed off completely Hanzo remembered the tea. It was still fairly warm; the ceramic felt amazing against his hands. Chamomile and lemongrass, with a hint of sharp mint flooded his senses and cradled his agitated mind. The blend was refreshingly simple, with no added sweetness. Hanzo was asleep before Genji returned from the washroom. 

____________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all warm and safe out there this winter!
> 
> I've got the next few chapters written, and I SWEAR Jesse is appearing soon :') Thanks for sticking with me!
> 
> I adore feedback and am always tickled pink to talk to other fans- let me know how I'm doing!  
> Or if you have any concerns with the topics in this fic ->
> 
> art tumblr BunBrigadeArt  
> twitter @TheBunBrigade


	3. I Greet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers indulge in breakfast with some of the locals before heading out to town. 
> 
> ((aka Genji makes friends and Hanzo accepts 'punishment' from the universe. ))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loose Spanish translations :
> 
> 'cochambroso mente perversa' = Filthy perverted mind / a dirty pervert
> 
> I do not have a Beta!

Hanzo awoke in a groggy state, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sunlight was now streaming past the blinds, particles dancing within. He cursed himself for not thinking to close the curtains. The strangeness of waking to such calm came over him- no limbs thrown into his face, nor any heavy snoring.

He unfurled himself from the swath of quilts and winced as his feet touched down on the cold wooden floorboards. Not as bad as he expected but he would prefer the safety of the bed. This biting chill that seemed to leech into every crevice left him achy and longing for the kotatsu at home. _No...no longer home. Get over it._ His bitter thoughts followed him as he shucked off his sleepwear and pulled on fresh clothing. His last clean long-sleeved shirt, blessedly thick, and runner leggings. He had found American activewear to fit him fairly well. The lack of tags or awkwardly placed seams left him feeling unobstructed in his movement. 

As he eased open the door and crossed into the washroom, he found the doors down the hall had been left thrown open. The house must be awake. It was hard to know when Genji had disappeared with the phone, the only clock between them... aside from the car dashboard. Hanzo brushed his teeth, washed his face and tied his too-long ink black hair out of his face in a loose bun. It needed a wash but this would do for now. 

He returned to the room to fetch the tea mugs but found them missing. Hanzo was left miffed. Not only had Genji gotten up before him and cleaned up his side of the room, he had also thought to take the mugs. 

Hanzo fiddled with his own luggage and took note of how few clean clothes he had left before mustering the strength to head downstairs. It was blessedly warmer as he descended the creaky staircase, but with every degree of warmth came an increase in volume. 

Genji's voice was easy to pick out, loud and excitable, but the others were unknown and not much quieter. 

"There is no way you have good enough internet out here for raiding! It's like 500 miles till a Starbucks crops up and I _know_ you Americans love that shit." Genji needled at the others, his rudeness had Hanzo's teeth clenched with one sentence.

"Pah! Somebody's a city kid. As if it weren't obvious." A young feminine voice teased back.

"164 miles to your nearest burnt coffee actually. And yeah, some rich puta paid for internet out to their ridiculous cow ranch mansion. We just happen to piggyback on their good fortune." 

The third voice was cocky as if they were trying not to cackle. It had him lingering in the living room as he considered hanging back till Genji returned. But his stomach gave a well-timed growl as he noticed the delicious scent wafting from the open doorway. 

Shoulders set back, he strode into the kitchen to face the newest strangers. 

"That sounds...less than legal the way you say it." Genji had his back to Hanzo. 

The two women faced Hanzo head on from across the old farm table, one was winking as she pressed a delicate finger to her lips. Her dark hair hung til shoulder length in a long bob with the tips dyed an odd shade of purple. She wore bold lipstick and eyeshadow in similar purple hues; plenty of flashy jewelry made up for her simple black tank top with a wordy logo across the chest. Her eyes were sharp and narrowed toward Genji, yet they snapped up to catch his gaze in an instant. A cat-like grin stretched across her round face. He tore away to take in the other stranger beside her. 

She appeared younger, with paler skin than the other inhabitants they'd met so far. The wall behind supported her tiny frame as she sat back on the bench. A confident grin and bold eyes framed by long, rich auburn hair. She was Asian of some decent, he would assume Korean. But she sported a nearly matching tank top to the other girl- though white instead of black. Bold pink lipstick caused her teeth to shine as she flashed them at Hanzo. Neither of the two women had settled his nerves. 

He crossed the kitchen as Genji whirled around with a look of confusion.

"Oh! Anija, er, brother! Finally joining us, sleepy head?"

Hanzo bowed his head toward the two women before he could catch the habit, "I would have woke earlier had the phone alarm been nearby." He muttered as he took a seat beside Genji on the wooden bench. 

"Oh puh-lease! It went off three times from snooze and you didn't stir." Genji swatted at him and scooted away just slightly. It hurt but he understood Genji probably wanted space while they had this brief time not trapped together in transit. 

"So...you must be Hanzo?" The petite girl drawled.

"Oh- pff! My manners. This is Hanzo, my grumpy brother." He gestured wildly toward Hanzo, nearly smacking him. "Hanzo, meet Hana and Sombra." 

"Hello." He tried to smile, though it may have been a grimace. He was groggy still and the older girl, Sombra, had an unnerving air about her. 

"Hey."

"Hi-ya!" Hana bounced up to grab a plate from the table and slide it toward Hanzo. "Eat up! Plenty left, though it's a little cold now."

Hanzo stared down at the spread before him. Pancakes and plenty of toppings were scattered about, along with what he assumed were jams and syrups in old canning jars. He settled for 2 pancakes with some sort of sweet apple paste and peach slices on the side. Hana pointed him toward a foil-covered plate of sausage links that turned out to be maple flavored. This family must love their sugar; even the pancakes seemed to come from a sweeter batter than expected. It was overwhelming. Though perhaps that was his weakness speaking; everything seemed overwhelming anymore. 

As he picked at the too-sweet pile of food, he tried to listen to the three chatting away about gaming. Genji had been starved for this kind of talk, so he was thrilled his brother had found it. Hanzo had enjoyed the small arcade near their home growing up but had rarely been allowed to go. As he aged it became an impossibility through his consistently busy schedule, so the details of the conversation were lost on him. 

“So Sombra here, the chaotic rogue she clearly is, snipes the kill and the dude goes BALLISTIC. Like LTP or get over it. When your bottom of the DPS pile don't talk about kill stealing.” Hana scoffed as she focused on running her fingers through her hair to fix imagined tangles. 

“Eh, I'm just glad he finally got kicked. Idiot hit on anything vaguely feminine, cochambroso mente perversa!” 

Hanzo knew very little Spanish, already lost on what LTP could possibly mean, let alone following a third language on top of the jargon. After finishing off his fourth pancake he idly stacked the plates from the table. It dawned on him as the stack grew just how many people must have come through the house that morning. The old house hadn't seemed that huge, though it had been dark. Where had all these people come from?

“Ugh god, I know. Anyways, we have a spare rig between the two of us. Maybe we can force you to play, hmmm?” She needled Genji as if he would put up a fight.

“Hell yes, you have no idea how awesome that would be!” Genji fist-pumped with joy. “You country pumpkins aren't so bad after all.”

Both girls fell silent, staring down his brother. Hanzo tensed, had he insulted them? He didn't recognize the term Genji had thrown out, but knowing him he hadn't thought twice about using it. He started to clear his throat to apologize when both girls fell into a fit of giggles.

“Oh, city boy sure showed us pumpkin folk, huh Hana?” Sombra was wiping away a fake tear, careful of her eye makeup.

Hana just snickered, shook her head and stood to help clear the table. She silently showed Hanzo about the kitchen as she continued yelling back to the other two. 

“Sure did, pumpkin cousin! Anyway, we don't have too much thrilling shit to show ya I'm afraid. County fair ended weeks ago, and we've got some ugly ass storm rolling in, ugh. I guarantee we lose power and have to crank that stupid generator for the barn again.” She whined.

“You have a barn?! You are like actual farm folk with like chickens and cows?” Genji laughed and waved a hand in front of his face, finding it funnier than Hanzo could understand. 

“Ohh, you have NO idea.” Sombra deadpanned.

“You bet your ass, city boy! We have more livestock than you could count I'm sure.”

“Eh, you two… do not look like farmers. Are you sure you don't mean your family owns them?”

Hanzo had to agree. The two looked ready for nightlife with bright makeup and rather fitted clothing.

“Tsh, bite your tongue! You're looking at the best roping team this states ever seen! Two years running on me winning that tie-down buckle.” Hana tapped at the belt buckle shining proudly unobstructed, tank top tucked into her low cut jeans. 

“Eh Hana does all the work roping the head, I just snatch up weak ankles.” 

Sombra flashed another wicked grin toward Hanzo. He valiantly fought against returning the glare. He was very close to a decision that he did not like this girl.

As Genji peppered the two with questions on whatever team roping and tie-downs were, Hanzo began piling the dishes into the washer copying what Hana had started to do. As he guessed on where to put mugs and bowls, Hanzo took in the kitchen for the first time. The sink was just to his left and sat before a wide bay window, plants sat within the sill and circled the sink. White distressed cabinets hung above to his right. The countertops were sanitary but cluttered; spice jars and drying herbs littered about, with the remnants of what appeared to be an apple crumble displayed beneath a glass lid. The wood was aged, floor laminate peeling in some areas, along with an ancient looking refrigerator and stove top - clearly this was a well-loved kitchen to be so old and still functioning. Hanzo appreciated a love for older design, though none of this American flare reminded him of the Shimada estate they had left behind. 

He startled as a sharp gasp sounded from his right near the pantry and front door. Ana stood, wicker basket in hand, while the other hip sat disapprovingly upon her hip. 

“Here this old woman is out in the cold collecting eggs, while you lot lounge about having the guest clean up!” Ana tutted. 

“Oh jeez look at the time, Som and I were just about to take off for the diner!” Hana whipped around, kissing Miss Amari on the cheek before shuffling toward the door. 

She wasn't fully in the mud room when Ana barked out, “Hold it!”

The woman leveled both Sombra and Hana with an unamused look. She set the basket on the counter next to Hanzo. It was filled with a near kaleidoscope of colors. Who knew eggs were blue, or pink or dark chocolate brown with soft freckles?

“Since I spent all morning cooking, I figured you two would save me the drive into town. These nice boys need a ride to Jamison’s, and Hana you wouldn't mind helping them hash things out, would you dear?” Ana shooed Hanzo from his task and placed a large bowl in the sink. 

“No ma'am...er, yes ma'am. I'll have to take the jeep though.” Hana looked a bit put out as she entered the mudroom to pull on tennis shoes, a thick coat, knitted scarf and her rather large pink bag. 

Hanzo was vexed as he watched Ana add vinegar to the warm water bowl in the sink and start to soak the eggs before scrubbing them gently. He only tore away from watching when Sombra sauntered by- her presence was enough to tense his shoulders. Genji snapped to life, nearly sprinted out of the kitchen and up the steps towards their room.

“Wait for me, I need to get something!” He called down the stairs. 

Hanzo trailed after him to find his thickest jacket and gloves. He was lucky to have grabbed them at a gas station several states back east. Hanzo entered the room to find Genji digging around in his luggage, no doubt looking for some ridiculous clothing item for his new found friends. 

True to character, as soon as Hanzo had found his warmer clothing and turned to leave Genji shoved two shirts in front of him.

“Ok I know you have no fashion sense at all, and I accept you for who you are, but try for me brother. Which shirt?” Genji looked on with a deadpanned expression.

One was a crop top of a certain orange first gen Pokemon while the other was a simple t-shirt with the letter ‘i’, a heart, and a rooster. He undoubtedly cringed as Genji snorted out in laughter before schooling his face. He deeply regretted how few clothes Genji had had from the Rehabilitation Center. The cheap department store clearance racks they had been forced to rummage through seem hardly worth it now. 

“Tell me, brother. Retro nerdy or farm references, what will win this tough crowd over?”

“Genji….”

“Choose carefully.”

“Genji. We can't have them throwing us out into the snow.”

"Choose." This was deserved punishment, this was karma starting to chip away at him, surely. "It is freezing outside." He tried to reason with the younger man. “Retro nerd it is.” His brother dug out a long sleeved undershirt and pulled both it and the crop top on before grabbing his own jacket. He stood tall, clearly proud of himself and the small torment he brought to Hanzo. Genji flashed a winning smile. “Come aniki, fix that grumpy face of yours for once. We don’t want them to have us walk to...wherever the hell we are going.”

Hanzo shrugged on his baggy jacket and gloves, wishing he had a scarf to make up for the jacket’s wide neck. He tried to smooth out his face, Genji had a point. The two women were waiting outside in a jeep that was clearly open topped with thin canvas and plastic fitted over the top. Frostbite was surely in their future. 

\---------------------------------------------------

The ride was bumpy, noisy and far too long. The jeep had thankfully had a strong heater, though as soon as the engine stopped the cold air rushed back in. Hana had pulled in behind a shabby looking double story diner. The sign out front proudly announced their arrival at ‘Roadie’s Pump n’ Diner’ and in smaller but no less disturbing font ‘Greasy Hogs Greasier Eats’. The gasoline pumps up front seemed to be from an era long forgotten. 

The top floor of the diner simply read ‘Mechanic’ though the sign was extremely faded. Hanzo would have easily been convinced it was condemned. 

“Yeah, looks like shit, huh?” Hana snickered. “There’s a bigger metal shop and garage about 10 miles northeast of here but this early in the morning we’ve got a better chance catching him passed out inside.” 

Hana jumped out onto the gravel parking lot and jogged towards the old wooden stairs leading up to the second story. Hanzo waited for Genji to slide out before following the bubbly woman. The stairs seemed sturdy, despite looking weather worn enough to collapse off the building with too strong a breeze. 

She was still beating against the rusted door at the top landing when he reached her side. He could just make out the sound of scurrying inside, and a loud crash followed by what sounded like a metal disk spinning freely. A thin figure appeared in the doorway, blinking owlishly in the morning light. 

“Huh, wha- Sheila! Its ungodly early!” The man must have been unused to waking before noon, “Sides you wasn’t opening today. What gives eh?” 

He scratched at his wild blonde hair, tousled far more than one night's worth of bed head. The man seemed to straighten to an impossible height as he eyed Hanzo and spotted Genji below.

“Oh, Jaime. Don’t pretend you remember the work schedule! Besides-”

“Whos the outta towners? These fellas giving ya trouble?” He cut Hana off, turning to yell over his shoulder, “HOG, get up ya oaf! We got trouble ‘ere!” 

Hanzo tried to speak up but snapped his mouth shut as a shirtless mountain of a man jerked the door fully open and growled out his displeasure. The brothers were left in stunned silence, both shaking their heads, hands up to show their innocence. 

“Hey!” Hana slapped the man’s thick arm, “Oh lay off it ya big toughie! These guys need repairs so don’t be rude.” 

The bigger of the men grumbled out a less than friendly greeting before disappearing to, hopefully, finish getting dressed. Jaimie seemed to be eyeing Hanzo’s defensive stance, not entirely sure on Hana’s ruling just yet. He relented after a beat and ducked back into what looked to be a small living space. There was a large bed in one corner, blankets and pillows strewn about. Every other surface, including the shelving, desk, tv, and lamp, seemed to be covered with junkyard scraps or electrical equipment. 

Hana shooed him down the steps and into the diner. Sombra was standing at the front counter, opening the till for the day, as Genji slowly spun around on the bar stool nearby. Hana walked behind the counter, flicking on the lights for a giant pie display case as she shrugged off her coat. 

“We get a few breakfast clients but with the storm rolling in we’re mostly here to prep for lunch.” Hana sighed as she wrote out the lunch special on a dusty chalkboard behind Sombra. 

The halogen bulbs were still flickering ever so slightly, warming up for the day ahead. Hanzo gazed around at the old worn leather booths and shabby wooden tables all covered in red picnic tablecloths. It was a bit too dirty to simply be well loved. It seemed more likely the...rustic style had been developed out of an inability to pay for upgrades, rather than nostalgia for the past. He leaned on a stool beside Genji and read over several of the rusted street signs and yellowing advertisements that busily decorated every wall. Sombra settled in beside Genji and began to fill several salt and pepper shakers, her long nails clinking against the little glass bottles. Just as he was about to ask the exact founding date of the old building Jaime tripped through the back door, yelling over his shoulder.

“I can damned well make myself an egg, Hog! What's the worst- another grease fire in the pit?!” the mad cackle hinted that was exactly what the man hoped would happen. 

“Morning boss.” Sombra handed over a cup of coffee from the fresh pot.

The coffee’s aroma filled the diner now, acrid and burnt, yet Hanzo craved the caffeine. Hana wordlessly slid him a mug and he gave a smile in return even as he debated the risks versus the benefit of alertness.

“Right. Which one o’ you strangers is up for the ride along?” Jaime knocked back the hot coffee and slammed the mug back onto the countertop. Hana jumped and let out a tiny huff. 

“Uh...should that mean something to us?” Genji glanced between the five occupants.

“One of you has to direct him to your busted ass car. Duh” Hana’s eye roll reminded him too much of a young impatient Genji.

The brothers locked eyes, daring the other to ride alone with the eccentric man. Despite Hanzo’s reservations toward Jaime, he knew he would be the one to go. Genji couldn’t be trusted with the task after all. Immediately the thought filled him with familiar regret, and he jerked away from their shared eye contact. 

“I will go.”

“Too right ya will! You seem a man with some muscle to ya, just in case we gotta rough it up a bit to get er all hooked up!”

Hanzo must have looked put out by the idea because both girls were giggling beside him.

“He’s kidding. Roadie’ll do any heavy lifting. Drink your coffee and bundle back up so I can start my shift already!” Hana swatted at him.

Minutes later he was being flung around in the back of the old tow truck, headed out past the edge of town. Hanzo knew just how long of a ride was ahead and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight the nausea already taking hold of him. One thing was for certain: This would be an unbearably long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Jesse was supposed to appear in this chapter but it got away from me and suddenly I was over 3k....))  
> Honestly, I wasn't sure about some of the dialogue in this chapter. Heres hoping it reads comfortably!
> 
> I adore feedback and am always tickled pink to talk to other fans- let me know how I'm doing!  
> Or if you have any concerns with the topics in this fic ->
> 
> art tumblr BunBrigadeArt  
> twitter @TheBunBrigade


End file.
